<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pavlovian Conditioning by Jerichos_Angel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505456">Pavlovian Conditioning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerichos_Angel/pseuds/Jerichos_Angel'>Jerichos_Angel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dwight still loves him though, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, I'm not funny, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Steve is a fuckin dumbass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerichos_Angel/pseuds/Jerichos_Angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a stupid joke that I made with a friend after I read a post about something similar happening to some dude whenever his girlfriend would take her ponytail out before she went down on him. In this case, Dwight only has to do one thing and Steve is immediately turned on. He low key wants to die. Please send help their way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dwight Fairfield/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pavlovian Conditioning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“... Um.. S.. Steve…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Never in his wildest dreams did he think that something as weird as this would happen to him, but here was Steve — getting turned on without being touched in the slightest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The fuck is wrong with me?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Steve ran a hand through his tall locks, both dumbfounded and quite ashamed of himself.  There was no other word that could entirely describe the feeling that shot through his body this instance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the other hand, Dwight couldn’t pry his gaze away from in between Steve’s legs, brows furrowed and eyes narrowed with morbid curiosity at the sight in front of him.  It wasn’t like he could see all too well, though, because he had slipped his glasses off from his face just a second ago.  But he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> close enough to see a certain something spring to life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight turned his head to look at where he had set his glasses on the couch cushion next to Steve, then back to Steve’s lap.  Then back to his glasses again.  Steve’s lap.  Glasses.  Steve.  Glasses.  He decided to pick his lenses back up and hold them up to his face, handling the temples with both hands before moving them back down an inch — repeating this motion several times over and over.  As if he were turning a switch on and off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-are these things—“  Dwight was cut off by his partner grabbing one of his wrists, making him look at the other in bewilderment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dwi…  Dwi, stop—“  Steve urged, shooting him a look that was a combination of scolding and flustered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S.. sorry I just…” Dwight blinked, still confused as hell.  “H-how come you… um.. g-got… uh…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A boner from you just takin’ your glasses off?”  Steve abruptly finished his older boyfriend’s sentence for him in an unorthodox fashion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight’s cheeks lit up cherry red and he clicked his tongue,  “Y.. yes, that.  I guess.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the love of God, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>not used to Steve’s bluntness nor his choice of words sometimes.  He had a talent for catching Dwight off guard to this day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve grumbled and brought both of his hands to his face, running them down the skin slowly and smushing his facial features in the process.  Oh how he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wished</span>
  </em>
  <span> he had an explanation for his poor boyfriend.  Steve ‘Hair-For-Brains’ Harrington couldn’t rack his hollow skull for an answer right now.  If you were to smack him, all you would hear was the sound of loosely scattered marbles inside of a wooden container.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>C’mon Harrington, think, you fuckin’ hornball.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Dwight awkwardly rubbed his neck and adjusted his legs so that he was fully sitting on his knees.  The soft carpet under him was comfortable, at least.  He was currently kneeled right in front of his younger partner, who sat on the couch hunched over (while looking like he was questioning everything about his own existence).  While Dwight had already seen Steve’s genitals </span>
  <em>
    <span>multiple</span>
  </em>
  <span> times, somehow he was still embarrassed about just sitting here while his head was mere inches away from them.  He tried his damndest not to stare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence finally broke when Steve sat up straight like a Jack-in-the-box, the couch cushion rustling under his weight.  He was staring straight ahead with a look of revelation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight’s gaze darted upwards.  “... Uh—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. My God,”  Steve muttered, putting his hands on either side of his head in a stressed gesture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh… what- what??”  Dwight questioned with a hint of fear in his tone.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is it bad?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>What could it </span>
  <em>
    <span>possibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> be??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The taller brunette leaned back against the couch with a ‘thump’. “Pff… I can’t believe i-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve, if you don’t tell me what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re flipping out about so help me God I will zip your pants back up for you </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> now,” Dwight interrupted, glaring up at his boyfriend pointedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okayokayokay, listen, listen,” Steve sat up again and waved his hands frantically, garnering his impatient partner’s attention. “So you know how you- like… agh… Okay, fuck, lemme get my head on straight.  Hold up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight raised an eyebrow and loosely crossed his arms, genuinely curious as to whatever was about to spew from the other boy’s mouth.  This ought to be good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,“ Steve continued, “You know how you… take off your glasses every single time you’re about to— uh— go down on me, yeah?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight might as well have choked on his own spit right then and there, but he managed to keep his composure for the most part.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I—….??  Y…. yyyyeaah...?” Dwight sputtered.  What kind of question was that supposed to be?  Nonetheless he waited for his boyfriend to continue.  Surely this had a point to it.  Hopefully.  Maybe.  He wasn’t betting on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I learned this thing in my psych class one time.  It was like— a study with dogs or whatever,”  Steve rambled on, “the dude’s name was… uhhh... ‘Pavel’?  ‘Pabel’?  Somethin’ Russian.  Anyway— the guy predicted that the dogs would drool every time he put food in front of them, but turns out they would do it anyway when they heard him walking over because they associated it with getting the food and—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>During Steve’s (surprisingly coherent) rambling, Dwight’s brows had progressively raised in awe.  In any other situation where his boyfriend would pop off about some ridiculous nonsense, Dwight would have tuned out several seconds ago.  But his attention was still fixed on Steve while he made sporadic hand gestures and carried on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“—so I’m pretty sure it’s similar to each time you take those glasses of yours off before you suck me off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The conclusion that Steve came to was the equivalent of rounding the corner and smacking your face right into a gnarly tree branch.  Dwight’s eyes shot wide open; his lips sewn shut in total shock.  He was speechless.  And Steve seemed so… proud of his theory; his arms crossed triumphantly even though his dick was still standing at half-mast out in the open.  Although, his expression fell from righteousness to concern when he noticed his partner staring into vacant space as if someone had bitch-slapped him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey— Dwi,”  Steve piped up, snapping his fingers an inch from the other brunette’s face.  When that didn’t work, he leaned over and gently papped the side of his soft cheek twice.  “Babe, you with me still?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... P...pff...t… mn...h..”  Dwight’s stunned expression slowly began twisting; lips and eyes twitching and his whole expression faltering.  He lowered his face into his hands so that it was hidden from Steve’s line of sight.  His shoulders started shaking frequently, as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve stared down at the other boy in confusion.  “Ahh, Dwight, for real are you alri—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I— Pfffhahahahaaha…!!”  A flurry of muffled laughter emitted from Dwight’s mouth into his palms, the floodgates of intense emotion bursting at the seams as he let himself explode.  This was mainly out of utter astonishment at everything his goofy boyfriend had just thrown at him.  It had proved too much for his already-frazzled brain to handle in one go, so he couldn’t hold back anymore.  But also because it was painfully in character for Steve to make asinine comparisons to literally anything and everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sudden reaction from Dwight hit Steve like a train, his body jolting right as the other started laughing.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Steve felt his face becoming redder and warmer out of sheer embarrassment and…  God, the way Dwight sounded when he allowed himself to let loose and genuinely laugh.  It was a one-in-a-million occurrence and it made Steve become stupid every time.  He honestly wished he could bear witness to it more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsk— alriiight, alright, let it all out,”  Steve sighed and rolled his eyes, but a smile crept across his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Aha… Ha… oh…”  Dwight was having a hard time catching his breath.  He held his sides with one arm and rubbed his eyes with his free hand.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I-I’m sorry.  Steve, oh my God… You…”  Dwight inhaled before continuing, “Y-You can’t just— say all of that without warning me!”  Another giggle involuntarily followed that sentence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, man, I was bein’ dead serious!”  Steve exclaimed, ruffling his boyfriend’s spiked, fluffy hair.  “This is one of my only explanations that’s turned out to be totally true, so you gotta give credit where it’s due, c’mon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight scoffed and swatted Steve’s hand away, shaking his head.  “Agh— quit it.  You’re a dork, you know that?”  He looked up at Steve with an incredulous stare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> dork, Dwi, remember?”  Steve returned a mischievous smirk to his partner.  “You signed up for all of </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> the day you agreed to go out with </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> Steve Harrington.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Typical</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dwight thought to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose.  This guy… this damn guy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A momentary silence lingered about before Steve cleared his throat awkwardly, shifting in his seat with slight discomfort.  “So, um… Do you think we could, uh— continue where we left off…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight’s eyes shot open.  Oh, that’s right.  He huffed air out of his nose and looked back up at Steve, then eyed his member that was still begging to be touched.  “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>suppose</span>
  </em>
  <span> we can…  You almost single-handedly killed the mood, though, hope you know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve raised an eyebrow, smirking playfully and eyes lidding over as he reached a hand over to pet his boyfriend’s hair sensually.  “But I didn’t cuz you love me so much, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight bit his lip and scooted closer, planting a hand on the carpet in front of his own lap before placing his other hand on Steve’s inner thigh.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching the way Dwight finally closed the gap between his partner’s half-hard erection and his lips nearly caused Steve to see stars.  The boy between his legs planted a gentle kiss on the shaft, then gingerly lapped his tongue over it in a repeated fashion.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hhaaaa… Dwi…”  Steve sighed in relief, warmth coursing through his entire lower body.  He kept a hand placed beside himself on the couch and ran the other through Dwight’s hair a little more roughly, but in an encouraging manner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite being so shy and sexually inexperienced, Dwight had gotten significantly more skilled at taking Steve’s length into his mouth; he had done this at least twice or three times now, but he had yet to take the entire thing into his throat.  It was a difficult task, to say in the least — Steve didn’t exactly draw the smaller end of the stick in regards to how endowed he was.  The first time he had gotten Dwight to come face-to-face with his dick, his expression was priceless.  Like a deer in the headlights.  But now he wasn’t as fearful (although he could still be a bit clumsy with his movements and the way he worked Steve, but it added to Dwight’s charm). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nn… mm…”  Dwight’s head moved rhythmically as he continued to run his tongue across the length, his hot breath ghosting over the vulnerable skin and causing Steve to shudder.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt so dirty to think about, but Dwight had already gotten used to this taste.  Steve’s taste, to be exact.  The slight tang of salty sweetness made his mind a little hazy — like an aphrodisiac.  He grasped the base of Steve’s cock in his hand to get a steadier hold on it as he planted passionate kisses and sucked at the shaft, leaning his head in order to gain easier access.  After Dwight felt as if he’d done enough of that, he journeyed his lips further up to prod his wet muscle at the tip.  A healthy amount of precum seeped out in response, drizzling onto Dwight’s taste buds.  The motion of his tongue traveled in small circles around the peach-colored head.  It felt so squishy and soft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ngh— fuck, babe… c’mon, stop messin’ with me,”  Steve grunted, hissing through his teeth and attempting to hold back from absolutely yanking his older boyfriend’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was Dwight’s queue to take this further.  In all honesty he was stalling, although at this point he wasn’t so sure why he was nervous.  He’d done this before…  And Steve loved it every time.  He felt so clumsy, though.  Ah, well, no point in mulling it over now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight let out a sheepish chuckle and blushed, knowing his partner was getting antsy.  He didn’t want to keep him waiting, so he took a deep breath before parting his lips just enough to slide the tip of Steve’s cock into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahn-mm… mhn…”  A cute, quiet moan escaped Dwight’s throat once the length was a little more than halfway in; it slid across his tongue ever-so-slowly.  He began making himself breathe through his nose properly so he wouldn’t choke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mgh!  Shit… Dwi,”  Steve cursed under his breath.  He slid the hand that had been exploring Dwight’s hair over to cup his face.  Jesus Christ, this felt euphoric.  “You’re doin’ great, babe…” he added, rubbing his thumb on his boyfriend’s cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The praise dripping from Steve’s lips was like sweet nectar to Dwight’s non-existent ego.  Normally he was too embarrassed to make eye contact with Steve while he did this, but he couldn’t help but pan his gaze up to him for a moment or two.  There were practically hearts in his Dwight’s eyes; that of a puppy being given a reward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve met his boyfriend’s eyes with an almost feral intensity.  Seeing the submissive boy with such a damn adorable look in his deep, brown orbs made Steve insane.  The things he wanted to do to him.  To ruin his innocence and devour him whole.  Steve felt so sinful for even thinking about it, but Dwight made it impossible not to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight bobbed his head back and forth steadily, maintaining a delicious rhythm that stimulated his boyfriend’s throbbing cock even more.  It felt like it got thicker inside of his mouth, making Dwight tremble and let out a stifled whine.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh God… I-I can’t… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Doing this was beginning to cause Dwight to itch down there himself, but he tried ignoring it.  Although his hips couldn’t help but to wriggle just a little bit.  He prayed Steve wouldn’t notice — not like he could from this angle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sparks fizzled off in Steve’s brain.  Dammit.  Damn it all.  A trigger was pulled, and it couldn’t be reversed.  “Fuck…!”  he spat before swiftly gripping the back of Dwight’s hair and reflexively pulling him forward.  Steve didn’t know what possessed him, but there was no stopping it now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N—mgh!!  M-mnfh-…!”  Dwight whimpered noisily and his eyes went wide in shock as he felt the blunt force of Steve’s entire length sharply shove towards the back of his tongue, and then to his throat.  If Dwight had the ability to cry out right now, he would.  There was no sensation he had ever felt before that was as alarming as having another man’s bulging cock slam near his esophagus.  It was slightly painful at first, but…  Once Steve found a pace, it was hypnotic.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight shakily planted both hands on the carpet in between his own legs, desperately trying to keep his balance.  His back arched and his backside unconsciously sticking out as his whole body began to move with the motion of his head being pulled into Steve’s lap mercilessly over and over again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha… haa… fffuuuck, mnh, Dwi— You’re squeezin’ me so good- ah…!”  Steve erotically groaned, massaging his doe-eyed boyfriend’s scalp with his strong fingers, occasionally giving those fluffy locks a domineering grip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One wouldn’t know whether to feel sorry for Dwight or not.  His dark chocolate eyes threatened to roll back into his head and beaded up with tears at the corners.  The sound that Steve’s dick was making as it thrusted in and out of Dwight’s entire mouth became ridiculously wet and lewd.  It only made the younger man become more animalistic with his grunts.  He was blinded by the searing pleasure that electrocuted his groin and he disregarded the absolute ruin his boyfriend was currently in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>H-He’s… g… gonna- break me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dwight frantically thought.  His thoughts were becoming bleary, and yet he wasn’t disliking it at all.  Something about Steve taking complete control of him like this was a huge turn-on (but he would rather do a backflip off of a highway overpass than admit that out loud).  His own member was already twinging within the tight confines of his jeans, and it kind of hurt.  A dull pain.  All he could do was pathetically roll his hips in a subtle motion to satisfy himself for the time being.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this point, Dwight wasn’t even the one doing much (if any) of the work.  Steve was rutting his own hips forward and using his partner’s mouth for his own gain.  Selfish?  Perhaps.  But again, there was no room for rhyme or reason in this man’s brain at the moment.  He was like a wild beast that couldn’t be restrained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah- mngh- fuck…!  Fuck— Babe, I-I’m close,”  Steve hissed out, warning Dwight of what was yet to come.  Quite literally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight’s heart felt as if it could explode out of his chest cavity.  Was it possible to go into cardiac arrest from something like this?  He felt like that was about to occur any second now.  He continued letting out choked mewls and whines as Steve reached maximum roughness with his movements, slamming his cock into Dwight’s throat without respite.  An embarrassing amount of drool dripped from his lips and down his chin; his tongue stuck slightly out from the underside of Steve’s shaft as it slid back and forth rapidly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With one final thrust, Steve let out a raspy and rather gruff orgasm, savagely gripping Dwight’s hair.  It echoed throughout the walls of the living room and it was the only noise Dwight could hear.  Any other sound had been tuned out due to the daze he was in from having his throat absolutely abused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first shot of Steve’s seed filled the back of Dwight’s sore throat; his eyes widened and he squeaked in surprise at the unfamiliar sensation.  It was difficult not to gag even just a little bit.  He’d never actually attempted to swallow his boyfriend’s load before — Steve would always just come on his face (with permission).  But there was a first for everything.  Thankfully Steve’s gorilla grip loosened after shooting his first string of semen into the older brunette’s mouth, allowing him to pull away if he so desired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M-mhgnf- fu-ah…!”  Dwight slid his lips off of his partner’s cock with a lewd ‘pop’, followed by a shallow gasp.  The back of his tongue was visibly coated in some of the creamy substance given to him from Steve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve wasn’t finished just yet, though.  He continued to cup Dwight’s face with one hand and firmly stroked himself with the other, breathing ruggedly and staring down at his flustered boyfriend through a hazy, post-climax gaze. "Ha… Good boy,"  Steve cooed softly, the words dripping from his lips in a sultry tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight blushed harder, showing off a strawberry red pigment on soft, pale skin.  He felt so naughty for doing this, but he kept his lips parted and his tongue obediently stuck out so that each of the following streams of his younger boyfriend’s cum landed on different parts of his face.  His tongue, cheeks, even one of his eyes (which he luckily closed in time).  He was a mess.  An adorable, obscene mess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm…  God, Dwi.  Look at you…”  Steve muttered lustfully, rubbing his thumb against Dwight’s plush cheek in a commending motion.  “You’re gorgeous, baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If words could kill a man, Dwight would be laying face down on the floor in a pool of his own blood.  The amount of compliments and admiration that Steve showered him with was so overwhelming at times.  All Dwight could do right now was let out a sheepish grunt and lick his bottom lip, tasting the remnant saccharine flavor of the other’s seed.  He so badly wanted to slap himself for acting so indelicate — it wasn’t like him at all.  But it was Steve’s fault for turning him into a needy little perv.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“U-um… w-was I… was that- good…?”  Dwight finally piped up inquisitively and shyly, still somehow unsure of himself and questioning his adequacy.  He then shamefully wiped away a streak of cum from his cheek.  As oh-so sexy as it was to have your face painted with your partner’s load, it felt a bit gross after a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve blinked, dumbfounded by the question.  “Pfft, Dwi… Seriously?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could answer, Steve suddenly went Gentleman Mode™.  He reached past Dwight to the coffee table for the box of tissues and motioned for him to take his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mere, you dork,” Steve chuckled out of breath, helping Dwight to join him on the couch so that he could help clean his face off.  “You were more than ‘good’.  You were amazing, alright?  Be nicer to yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah-”  Dwight graciously took his boyfriend’s hand and got hoisted onto his lap, straddling Steve’s thigh awkwardly.  His own erection that had formed earlier had calmed down, so he prayed that the other wouldn’t pay any mind to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The response to his question made Dwight melt on the inside.  He felt like his relationship with Steve was too good to be true sometimes.  The way the younger boy made him feel like a prince with his praise and how he treated him like he was the only boy in the world…  Never in a million lifetimes did he think he’d even end up with someone.  But Steve proved him wrong, and Dwight still was at a loss.  In a good way, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat in comfortable silence for a while as Steve dabbed away at Dwight’s face with a few tissues (also admiring all of his handsome facial features in the process).  The older brunette looked to the side shyly, keeping a hand planted on his partner’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There we go,”  Steve interrupted the quiet, crumpling the tissue and tossing it to the side.  They’d pick those up in a second, anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, th-thanks…”  Dwight stuttered, lifting a hand up to feel his own face.  And to think just a few minutes ago it was coated in Steve’s… yeah.  Thank god he was cleaned up now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s waist and pulled him closer.  Up close, his hair looked pretty wild and disheveled.  It made Dwight smile in amusement.  As if Steve’s locks couldn’t appear any taller than they already were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, ah… Sorry if I got ahead of myself,”  Steve apologized, rubbing his boyfriend’s lower back comfortingly,  “I dunno what came over me, to be honest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight let out a giggle.  “A bit late for sorries, don’t you think?”  He lifted the hand that was rested on Steve’s chest to playfully pinch his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pssh, hey—”  Steve scoffed, scrunching his nose up and squeezing Dwight closer as if threatening him.  “Maybe when you stop bein’ so damn cute all the time I’ll get my sanity back, yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This cheesy son of a…  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dwight couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes.  “Uh-huh… alright.  I’ll make sure to keep my glasses </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span> next time so you don’t—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve sputtered a mess of incoherent sounds from his mouth, waving a hand dismissively so that Dwight couldn’t finish that sentence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heyheyhey, I was still right about that and I stand by my theory,”  Steve grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dwight let out an exasperated sigh and allowed himself to bury his face into his boyfriend’s shoulder.  He was too sleepy now to argue any further with this guy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Doctor Harrington</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”  Dwight mumbled, muffled in the fabric of Steve’s shirt.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He needed to remind himself to ban this dumbass from ever teaching a social science class.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this train wreck :') This ship has taken over my life and these morons have lived in my brain rent free for the past few months so I wanted to just write something without having to use too much brain power. I have an actual fic with a plot in the process but my brain is goop lately and cannot remotely create anything with a storyline. In the meantime this was just so I had something spicy with these two in it because I don't see enough smut of them. Sometimes you just gotta make your own damn food. </p>
<p>Also this is my first time ever writing Steve 'The Hair' Harrington so please have mercy on me. Dwight is my current comfort character and he gives me serotonin every time I see this man.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>